1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a multi-chip package (MCP) semiconductor device and a method of detecting a failure thereof, for example, an apparatus and a method of detecting a failure of respective chips in the multi-chip package semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for electronic devices to be lighter, thinner, and overall smaller-sized electronic devices may be rapidly increasing. Therefore, a semiconductor chip package may need to have a high integration level and be smaller in size. Accordingly, the semiconductor chip package may be implemented in a form of a multi-chip package where at least two chips may be laminated.
The at least two chips may be included in the multi-chip package so that the electronic devices, for example mobile phones, may be manufactured to be thinner and smaller size and through a simplified manufacturing process. The at least two chips in the multi-chip package may be of the same kind, but the at least two chips of may each be of a different kind. However, if chips of different kinds are combined in a multi-chip package, external connection terminals may be shared by the chips, and thus it is may be difficult to test the respective chips in the multi-chip package for failure using an external tester.
Conventional techniques for determining a disconnection of a bonding wire between internal chips and an external terminal may not detect a defect in current flowing through the logic blocks of the internal chips. For example, a defect in current flowing through the logic blocks may not be determined by simply identifying the connection between the internal chips and the external terminal through the wire.
In addition, a technique for individually testing the respective chips under external control may be required to more precisely perform a test for detecting failure in the multi-chip package semiconductor device without damaging the package.